wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da!
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 5|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 1|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = August 7, 2009|Image file = Wubbzy here, Wubbzy there! DVD Front Cover.png}} Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! (Wubbzy here, Wubbzy there!) is a German [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] Volume DVD that contains five episodes from the show's first season. This DVD is region 2 encoded. Summary '"Hier kommt Wubbzy!" ("Here comes Wubbzy!")' ''"Ein liebenswerte, quirliger kleiner Kerl, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als mit seinen Freunden Widget und Walden Spaß zu haben. Zusammen geraten sie in Wusselburg von einem verrückten, verdrehten Abenteuer ins nächste - und meistern jede Herausforderung mit viel Begeisterung und grenzenlosem Optimismus!" ("A lovely, lively little guy who has nothing else in mind than having fun with his friends Widget and Walden. They get together in Wusselburg from a crazy, twisted adventure to the next - and master every challenge with much enthusiasm and boundless optimism!") Episodes & Synopses 1. Zu Hause ist es am schönsten (At Home it is the most beautiful/The Grass is Always Plaider) "Allen ist langweilig - es passiert einfach nichts Aufregendes in Wusselburg. Als Wubbzy, Walden und Widget hören, dass in Karostadt alles ganz anders sein soll, hält die drei Freunde nichts mehr: Auf geht's nach Karostadt! Zuerst scheint auch alles neu und interessant zu sein..." ("Everyone is bored - there is simply nothing exciting in Wusselburg. When Wubbzy, Walden and Widget hear that everything in Karostadt is quite different, the three friends stops nothing: Let's go to Karostadt! At first everything seems new and interesting ...") 2. Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! (Wubbzy here, Wubbzy there!/Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy) "Wubbzy ist enttäuscht. Keiner will mit ihm und seinem Bolzball spielen. Gut, dass Widget eine Art Hut erfindet, der jeden beim Aufsetzen zu einem zweiten Wubbzy werden lässt! Doch bald wird das Auftauchen so vieler Wubbzy-Kopien selbst Wubbzy zu viel..." ("Wubbzy is disappointed. Nobody wants to play with him and his Bolzball. Well, that Widget invents a kind of hat that will make everyone a second Wubbzy when putting it on! But soon the appearance of so many Wubbzy copies themselves Wubbzy too much ...") 3. Wubbzy und der Bolzball (Wubbzy and the Bolzball/Wubbzy Bounces Back!) "Wubbzy freut sich: Der Frühling ist endlich da! Wubbzy will unbedingt ein Bolzball-Spiel-Fest feiern. Leider hat sein Ball aber keine Luft mehr und alle Versuche, einen neuen Ball zu finden, sind vergeblich..." ("Wubbzy is happy: Spring is finally here! Wubbzy wants to celebrate a Bolzball game. Unfortunately, his ball has no more air and all attempts to find a new ball are futile ...") 4. Verschwunden! (Disappeared!/Watch the Birdie) "Wubbzy ist irritiert: Wieso verschwinden denn plötzlich andauern seine Sachen? Er legt sich auf die Lauer und findet schon bald den Übeltäter. Ein kleines Vögelchen, das die verschwundenen Sachen für seinen Nestbau verwendet. Wubbzys Ärger ist sofort verflogen..." ("Wubbzy is irritated: Why suddenly disappear his things? He lays himself on the wait and soon finds the misdeed. A little bird that uses the missing things for its nest building. Wubbzy's anger is instantly vanished ...") 5. Der unheimliche Grollozahn (The uncanny Grollo tooth/Wubbzy Tells a Whopper) "Während Wubbzy auf Widget wartet, spielt er verbotenerweise in Widgets Werkstatt und macht dabei aus Versehen einen Hammer kaputt. Weil er Widget nicht verärgern will, erfindet er die Geschichte von einem Monster namens Grollozahn, das den Hammer gestohlen hat. Widget und Walden machen sich natürlich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Monster..." ("While Wubbzy is waiting for Widget, he is prohibited to play in Widgets' Workshop, accidentally breaking a hammer. Because he does not want to annoy the Widget, he invents the story of a monster named Grollozahn, who has stolen the hammer. Widget and Walden are immediately on the search for the monster ...") Bonus Feature * Sneak Peeks Gallery DVD Contents Wubbzy here, Wubbzy there! DVD Front Cover.png|Front (Stock Photo) Wubbzy here, Wubbzy there! DVD Back Cover.png|Back (Stock Photo) Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! DVD Interior Artwork (Left Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! DVD Interior Artwork (Right Half).png|Interior Artwork (Right Half) Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! DVD CD.png|CD Menu Wubbzy hier, Wubbzy da! Main Menu.png|Main Menu Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:2009 Category:Merchandise